


Lovebug

by rhetoricpeach



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricpeach/pseuds/rhetoricpeach
Summary: Zoro caught the lovebug.*I do not own One Piece.





	Lovebug

"I'm in love with you."

  
It took Zoro several weeks to muster up all his courage to relay his feelings to the Cook. He didn't know when it started but it was there alright. It started with the fluttering feeling in his stomach. For once in his life, Zoro _willingly_ went to Chopper to get his stomach examined. But the reindeer found nothing wrong with him. The little doctor sought Robin for advice and she asked Zoro what his symptoms were.

"Feels like there's gelatin in there and someone's jumping on it. Sometimes it jumps hard and fast and I... it's weird."

"Oh no! There's someone in Zoro's stomach! Ahhhh!" Chopper freaked but Robin knowingly smiled. "I think I have an idea of what Zoro has doctor-san."

"You do?!"

"Yes, I believe he's in love." she smiled. Chopper looked even more confused while Zoro flushed a bright red.

"W-what?! I'm not in love..."

"Tell me, does it get worse when the person is near?" Zoro widened his eyes at her. How did she know?! "Y-yes," she smiled as if satisfied with herself and went back to her book.

That left Zoro to deal with it alone.

He waited for a response but all he got is a dumbfounded blond with his mouth agape. The idiot is clearly in shock. Zoro wasn't expecting anything in return. He had to say it or else he would've exploded if he kept it to himself longer. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, still waiting for a reaction.

Sanji blinked, "I'm not gonna fall for such a stupid prank. Did Usopp put you up to this?" Zoro frowned and internally groaned. Really? Well, it doesn't matter now. He said what he had to say, it's not his fault this guy is an idiot. Even though he loves said, idiot.

"Whatever," Zoro shrugged and left the Cook to his business. There was a wave of relief that washed over him after finally confessing. Though he wondered why the fluttering in his stomach was still there.

**2 years later**

The two years of separation had done everyone well. They all came back stronger and more determined than ever. Zoro thought that 2 years was enough to erase his feelings for the blond. But the thing was, he couldn't. It was hard. Instead, he spent day after day missing him. Their fights, his stupid eyebrows, his cooking. It was beyond Zoro's control and he became so frustrated with himself.

When they finally met, Zoro was aware of how fast his heart was beating, so loud that he can hear it. They fought for the first time in two years and he was glad that nothing had changed between them. One thing that also stayed the same was the Cook's idiocy. He could also say that it worsened.

He rolled his eyes every time the Cook would fawn over a woman and spurt blood from his nose. Disgusting. But still, he loves him. Even though it wasn't Zoro he was smiling at, not him that he would ask out, not him that he would declare his love to. He would ignore the pinches to his heart because he knows all the reasons why the blond would never choose him. He's made of muscle. He wasn't soft. He had ugly scars. He didn't have beautiful hair or a curvy figure, plus he only had one eye functioning. The Cook would never want him.

Because Zoro was Zoro.

And Zoro was not a woman.

* * *

They finally docked at an island after weeks of sailing. They were tired of Luffy's whining and now they were finally free. They found out that a small town was being terrorized by a group of pirates. They came to their rescue, Luffy heading straight for their captain. Zoro panted as he sheathed Shusui and Kitetsu back in their scabbards. He winced as he scanned his torso, his side was oozing blood.

_Must be from that asshole that pulled a gun in the middle of a sword fight._

Zoro approached the nearest pirate and ripped a piece of their shirt, wrapping it around his torso as a makeshift bandage. _There, that would stop the bleeding._ He untied the robe on his waist and slipped it back on. He wondered where everyone else was. They always left Zoro alone like this.

They threw a party for the Strawhats. Luffy was his noisy self and enjoying the meat. Everyone else was having a good time. The Cook was probably flirting with some busty lady or something. A woman sat next to Zoro and offered him a bottle.

"My family has been making this brew for generations swordsman-san, please take it as a token of our gratitude!" she held it out to him and Zoro muttered an 'Oh thanks' before giving it a large swig.

"This is some good stuff." he praised, taking another large gulp. The woman smiled, "Yes, it should be. the man said it'll taste good with sea king meat! Too bad we have none here." his stomach rumbled, shit, he shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach, eh, too late to stop now.

He tried to stand up but his vision was getting blurry, he slumped back down. "I'm surprised you're still awake! A shot of that would knock a normal person out! Your cook was right, you do have an amazing tolerance!" she said. "Cook?" he mumbled, he tried again and the woman helped him.

"Yes, he told me to give you a bottle and that you'd appreciate it the most." she pressed his hand to his side to help him balance when a groan of pain escaped his lips.

Her hand had an imprint of blood, "Oh, you're bleeding! We need a doctor!" she exclaimed setting Zoro to the ground and a few minutes later he felt a pair of hooves on his torso. "Zoro! Why didn't you say anything?!" the reindeer immediately got to work and glared disapprovingly at Zoro's version of a bandage.

"Because he's an idiot." a voice commented. Someone snatched the bottle from his hand and he glared upwards at the blond.

"Shuddup, iz just a graze." he slurred. Damn, that booze was strong. What the hell was in that?

A gasp from Chopper turned his attention back to his wound. "The bullet's imbued with some kind of poison! This wound is bad, Zoro!" he stared at his side and saw that his skin had turned a dark violet there. "Da wasn't there before," he said.

"The rash will spread all over his body if we don't do something about it soon! Quick! Sanji! Get him up! Meet me at the Sunny!" the doctor hopped off Zoro and raced towards the ship. The woman from earlier gave him a glass of water which he refused. Sanji took the glass, thanked the woman and shoved it in his face.

"Stop being so stubborn and drink you stupid bastard!" It made him not want to drink it more. He turned his face away.

"Zoro," the blond warned. _Fine, just this once._ He finished the glass and propped himself up with the help of the Cook, one arm wrapped around Zoro's waist. He leaned against him and wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder. "Ready, Marimo?" he answered with a grunt as they began their walk.

"Ugh, why everything spin?" he groaned. "Because you stupid." he said, "And you heavy,"

He glared at the blond. "Ad least I don have curly brows."

"Yeah, sure."

"And boney arms,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Sanjiiii," Zoro whined. The Cook finally looked at him, surprise evident in his face due to hearing his name called. "Hm?"

"Not a prank," his lids were starting to get heavy.

"What is?" he pressed a small kiss on the man's cheek, the other's face melting into shock as his mouth gaped open, his cigarette falling from his mouth.

"Marimo..."

"I lub you." his body gave and he was out before his head could hit the ground.

* * *

Zoro woke with a jolt, his head was pounding and there was a stinging sensation at his side. He's parched, he felt like he drank barrelful of sand. He sat up slowly and realized that he was in the infirmary. He sighed in relief when he saw his swords at the foot of the bed.

"Zoro! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Chopper asked, already in doctor mode.

"W-water," he croaked. "Yes! I'll get you some! I'll be back!" he jumped from his swivel chair, leaving the room and returning as fast as he left. He gave Zoro a glass and filled it with water from a pitcher. He drank it all and asked for another. He felt a lot better now.

"What time is it?"

"It's around 4 pm, you just missed lunch. You've been asleep for two days! I was so worried!"

Shit, he missed two days of training, he had to make it up. He sat on the bed and grabbed his swords.

"What do you think you're doing?! No training for a week for you!" the reindeer shrieked.

Zoro frowned at him, "But I'm fine now."

"Baka marimo! Let me check your wound!"

Zoro grimaced as he let the doctor do his work. "It looks a lot better now. The rash had completely disappeared." the doctor whispered to himself. It did look better, all that's left was a small gash. He cleaned the wound and put some cream on it and bandaged him up. "Don't you dare remove this!" He knew Zoro too well. "The others are still exploring the island. Sanji's cooking for you, he said that you should head to the galley."

Zoro grunted, he attached his swords to his hips and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and cleaned himself up. He wrapped a towel around his waist then went to the men's quarters. He rummaged for something to wear since his favorite robe was in the laundry. He put on a shirt and a pair of black pants and headed to the galley.

"Took you long enough." the blond raised a brow at him, he was washing the dishes. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at the table. His stomach rumbling when he saw the big bowl of steaming hot rice and a plate of sea king meat.

"Thanks," he whispered and dug in. He almost let out a moan, he wished that he had a bottle of whatever he was drinking the other night with this. And as if reading his mind, the Cook placed a bottle right in front of him.

"Don't tell Chopper. I know that goes better with this." he sat in the chair across from Zoro and began writing in his journal. A recipe maybe?

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" he asked, his hand still writing.

Zoro swallowed before answering. "I dunno, everything's a blur, I remember drinking a bottle of this," he raised the bottle, "Then everything after that is fuzzy." he tried to recall more details but that's all he can remember.

He didn't miss the look of disappointment on the Cook's face.

"Why? Did I do something stupid?" he gulped down the rest of his drink and set the bottle to the side.

"Everything you do is stupid..." he muttered.

"You wanna fight?"

"Shut up, get out if you're done. I don't need a Marimo loitering in my kitchen." he closed his notebook and took Zoro's plate to the sink and started to wash them.

_The Cook is being extra weird today._

Instead of leaving, he set his swords down near him and got comfy on the sofa, he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He knew that the Cook didn't mind regardless of what he said.

A finger poked his cheek, "Hey, what did I say, Marimo?"

"Shuddup, I know you love my company." he murmured, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was their last day on the island. The log pose had set and everyone was getting ready to leave. Some of the crew had set off to do some last-minute errands. He was about to cross the gangplank until Chopper stopped him. "Wait! Zoro!" he clung to his leg. "Let me check on you first, you avoided me this morning!" he groaned and let the reindeer lead him to his office. He sat on the bed and Chopper carefully took off his bandages and declared him completely healed.

"See, this is what happens when you listen to me." he smugly announced.

"Yeah, you're the best Dr. Chopper."

"B-bastard! That doesn't make me happy at all" he did his noodle dance.

"Oh, Zoro, remember that thing you were sick with a few years ago? The gelatin man?"

"'s not exactly a sickness..." he only now realized that he's been in love with the stupid cook for years now. Time does fly by. Zoro was okay with the relationship that they had right now. If the cook was happy then he was happy too,

"I know what it is now! Robin lent me a book and I read about it! You were lovesick! You caught the love bug!" Chopper grinned, he seemed proud of himself. "Do you still have it?"

"I guess yeah."

"Can I interview you? This will help me understand humans better! Please, Zoro!" How can he say no to those eyes? Zoro groaned and chose to entertain the reindeer's questions.

"Thank you! Okay, when did you catch this love bug?" he asked, pen and notepad in hand, staring at Zoro seriously.

He scratched the back of his head. "Not sure, one day there was this tingly feeling, I asked you about it then we went to Robin and she told me what it was. What she said made sense."

"That you're in love?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I love you Zoro, and Luffy and Sanji and everyone! Does it mean I caught the love bug too?"

"Hm, that's different. There are different kinds of love... I think." he tried to explain. "Love for family, for friends..."

"Oh I see, that means there are also different kinds of love bugs?" Chopper tilted his head to the side, unsure.

"I don't know," This conversation was making his head hurt.

Chopper pouted, "Humans are so complicated." Tell me about it. "So, what kind of love do you get from the love bug?"

Zoro thought for a moment, "It's when you always want to be by their side (even though they kick the shit outta you). Wanting to make them smile. Wanting them to be happy even if you're not the one by their side. You want them to achieve their dreams, well, also be there when they finally do. Love is a great feeling like you're floating and the tingles. 'm not sure how to describe it. But sometimes it hurts too, a lot. I guess it's a consequence or something?"

"So it hurts too? How?"

"For me, it hurts because I know I'll never be good enough for them. Knowing that they'll never feel the same way." he paused. "But that's fine, I'm happy with our relationship right now and I can endure any pain thrown at me."

"Does this person know you love them?"

"I did mention it to them but they thought I was joking."

"That's horrible! Who are you in love with Zoro?!"

Zoro smiled, "That, I can't answer yet." Chopper let out a disappointed 'Awww'.

The little doctor wrote down more notes. "You can go now. Thank you, Zoro! Don't worry! I love you!"

Zoro chuckled and walked to the door, he heard footsteps but when he opened it no one was there. Must be his imagination.

* * *

No, he was not lost. The town probably moved while Zoro was not looking. He was wandering in a grassy area. He decided to climb the nearest hill to get a better view of where he was. When he got to the top, he could see everything. The Sunny, the moving town, and a good view of the sunset. He inhaled the fresh air and breathed it out. A soft rustling from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a bed of blue flowers. The same blue the Cook's eyes were. He squatted down and picked some and arranged them in a small bouquet. Wait, what was he even doing? Was he honestly thinking of giving these to the Cook?

"Oi! Marimo! Don't tell me you went out here just to pick some flowers!" a familiar voice shouted. It startled Zoro and made him almost drop the flowers. He stood up and watched the Cook, his hands were on his knees as he panted for breath. "What are you doing here? The town is that way?" he pointed.

"Sightseeing..."

Sanji sighed, "Really now? Come on we have to go. The beautiful Nami-swan is waiting for your ass." Zoro frowned at the way he said her name. So much affection, so much... love. He can never have that.

"No, wait," The Cook stopped in his tracks and craned his neck towards him. "Come here," the blond huffed but did so anyway.

"What is it?" they stood face to face, an arms-length away. He held the bouquet out to Sanji who had a confused look. "It's for you idiot, take it." he hesitated but took it anyways. Zoro's knuckles were warm from when the other man's fingers brushed it.

"T-thanks?"

"I picked it because it reminded me of your eyes." the blond flushed, disbelief invading his senses. "You have beautiful eyes. I love them. The way they sparkle when you discover a new ingredient or when they glint when we fight. I'm sorry I'm not a woman but I love you. I do. For a very long time now. I hope you believe me this time." Zoro held his breath as he waited for a response. He scanned the man's face, the same face he made when Zoro confessed the first time but this time, he's surprised when the man smiled.

"Idiot Marimo, I know already. I heard you and Chopper talking earlier..." Shit, he heard that? He wished for the ground to swallow him right there. All he could say was, "Oh," ...

"Should we go now?" he spun the other direction and started to walk down.

"No! I'm not finished yet, idiot! And that's the wrong way!" he grabbed Zoro's arm and tugged him back to face him. He thought he was ready to face rejection but now that it was about to happen, he was really scared. He doesn't want his heart more broken as it is.

"Cook, I-"

"I love you too, dumbass!" Zoro blinked, did he hear that right? He stared at Sanji, silently asking him to repeat what he said.

The blond's face flushed a deeper red. He repeated slowly, "I said, I. Love. You. Too."

"Huh, did Usopp put you up to this?" Zoro asked. There was a moment of silence, Sanji's face dropped to a scowl while Zoro laughed at him.

"I take it back! I hate you!" he kicked at Zoro's legs as the swordsman laughed even harder.

"Sorry! I'm joking!" he composed himself and grinned at the Cook.

"I guess I deserved that..."

"It's fine, it's in the past." he walked closer to the Cook and placed his hands on the other's hips. "So, you love me?"

"_Yes_, Zoro. Sorry for not believing you back then. I really thought you were messing with me. I thought that you were making fun of my feelings." So the Cook also liked him back since then?

Zoro groaned and hugged the man. "Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered.

"I was afraid." he shook his head. "I kinda freaked. Before I could say anything we got separated. I was worried you know? When we reunited, I figured that maybe you weren't in love with me anymore. That you might've found someone else."

"Impossible, I love you then, I love you now, I'll love you for a thousand years more." he pulled back and kissed his forehead. He was redder than a tomato now.

"Zoro, I-" he's cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. Sanji gasped in surprise when a hand went to the back of his head and gripped his hair tight. He moaned when he finally got a taste of the man. Their tongues sliding against each other. Kissing as if it was the last time they'll kiss. Zoro pulled away first and kissed his jaw, his neck and one at the corner of his mouth. He pressed their foreheads together. Zoro hoped he wasn't dreaming.

"We're both idiots," Sanji decided. Grinning at Zoro as they gazed into each other's eyes. Better now than never. They can make up for all those years before. Starting now.

"Race you to the ship?" the green-haired man challenged.

"Pfft, don't act like you know the way back Marimo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave comments below! My other WIP, Attraction (Zoro/Law), will get an update sometime this week. Give it a try if you haven't read it yet! College is sucking the life out of me. :( Thanks for being patient! Have a great day/night! xx


End file.
